


The Three Brothers

by LunarSchreave



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6777961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarSchreave/pseuds/LunarSchreave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione never handed in her time turner in third year, instead she gave it to Professer Remus John Lupin. </p><p>When five year old Teddy Lupin breaks Hermione's old time turner sending Harry, Teddy, Andromeda and Hermione and Hermione's parents to the afterlife, Harry must defeat the damaged soul of Lord Voldemort one last time. In doing so he enlists the help of his family, friends and Voldemort's parents themselves. But to finally defeat Voldemort once and for all Harry and Snape learn that they and Voldemort are the reincarnations of the three brothers and must overcome this fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Please go easy on me this is my first story on Archive of our own. 
> 
> Also, sorry for this first chapter being so short.
> 
> All rights go to J.K Rowling *sighs*

Chapter One

109811 Crikut Place

Saturday June 21st 2003 3:47pm

Harry James Potter sits in the living room of Andromeda Tonks (née Black) playing with his five year old godson. Edward Remus Lupin better known as Teddy was a metamorphmagus like his mom before him Nymphadora Lupin (née Tonks) better known as Tonks as she refused to be called by her actually name Nymphadora. A sad grimace forms on Harry's features as he recalls Teddy's late mother. This was what always happened when the subject of Teddy's parents came up or anyone who died in the war really. Harry counted his lucky stars Teddy wasn't that curious about his parents-yet. 

There was a incident two years ago when Teddy was three when he asked about his parents but when he saw his grandmother and godfather's reactions he let the matter drop-for now. Being an war orphan himself Harry knew that the patience Teddy had about learning about his parents wouldn't last much longer. Teddy's parents-Remus and Nymphadora Lupin- had died in the battle of Hogwarts which occured five years ago. 

Remus was bestfriends with Harry's parents-James and Lily Potter- before they died about 21 years ago. Remus had been one of the first and only people to tell Harry personal stories about his own late parents. Before Harry's own eyes he sees those memories as clear as day, he had delighted learning about the parents he never knew who had died protecting him from the greatest dark lord of all time Lord Voldemort.

From those memories Harry sees his own dicoveries about his parents. His old potions master Severus Snape being in love with his mother, his father bullying Snape in his youth, his father entrusting his old headmaster Dumbledore with his precious invisibility cloak before he died, his father and him being descendants from the best and youngest of the famous three Peverell brothers whom the inherited the invisiblity cloak.

Harry snaps out of his trance and looks at Teddy-he had gotten into his father's old briefcase. Smiling Harry remembers fixing the strap on Remus' briefcase many times before just buying him a new one which put away for Teddy when he is older.

Teddy pulls out a necklace which had a circular pendant on it.

Hmm, that looks vaguely familiar, Harry thinks.

BANG! 

Teddy had smashed the necklace on the floor and now Harry, Teddy and Andromeda were being sucked into a magical portal.

**PLEASE NOTE**  
The magical time portal known as a TIME TURNER is a necklace made out of THE SAND OF TIME. If turned the necklace has the power to transport a person fowards and backwards a few hours in time, if smashed the sand will transport you to a place or alternate universe where the person they desire most resides. Though if in the unlikely case the TIME TURNER is broken and it is not the owner of the TIME TURNER who broke it, the owner and whoever they are with will be transported also, but will be transported on a minute delay.

The Afterlife

Saturday June 21st 2003 3:47pm

Lily Marie Potter (née Evans) sits in the rocking chair on the front porch of her afterlife house watching her husband and his friends goof off.

BANG!

On the porch appeared a young man, a toddler holding a smashed necklace with sand remnants in it, a old lady and a briefcase around their feet.

There was something VERY familiar about this man. He looks just like James, but it can't be James, right? That's when I see the lightning shaped scar on his forehead and green almond shaped eyes just like mine.

"Harry..."

Lily and Harry stare at eachother in almost a trance, emerald eyes seeking out emerald eyes.

BANG!

A girl with bushy hair who looks to be around Harry's age appears with what looks like her parents. She looks panicked but immediately looks relieved when she sees Harry.

"Hermione what is happening?!" Harry asks panic evident in his voice.

"Well by the looks of it Harry we have been transported to the afterlife by 'The Sand Of Time,'" The busy haired girl-Hermione- says "It looks like Teddy has smashed my time turner from third year."


End file.
